The invention relates to a drawer comprising a bottom plate, a rear wall, side walls in which running rails of a pull-out guide assembly are arranged, and a front plate fastened to the drawer side walls.
Drawers are generally provided with a front cover member which forms the front view of the piece of furniture. Such front cover members are usually of superior materials because they are substantially responsible for the esthetic impression of the piece of furniture.
Drawers have become known which are particularly used in the field of kitchen furniture and which are, in the fully inserted position, placed completely within the body of the piece of furniture, the body of the piece of furniture being provided with a door which covers the drawers.
Drawers of this kind have no front cover members but only front plates. The front plate differs from a front cover member usually by having a less intensive surface treatment and by having generally a simpler fastening to the drawer side walls, because the requirements with respect to the various possibilities of adjustment and positioning are not so great.
In particular in the case of double drawer side walls, for example drawer side walls of metal, extruded or injection moulded plastics material, there often exists the problem that the front ends of the drawer side walls are not covered by the front plate.